Hikari D. Stelar/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As captain of the Insane Pirates, Stelar has immense physical strength, and is capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping a huge man. Additionally, Stelar tends to always fight the strongest villain of the current arc.Stelar's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his grandfather's unorthodox training methods (such as being thrown into a bottomless ravine, tied to a balloon, thrown into a forest at night, etc.) and he claimed he had a punch as powerful as a pistol even at seven years of age. His endurance and durability is incredible; taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Stelar also possesses tremendous speed, agility, reflexes, strength, and endurance. He also has immense sheer willpower; and is considered quite lucky. In fact, on more than one occasion, Stelar was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He is also shown to increase in strength quite dramatically in a short period of time. His vast strength is only exceeded by his enormous willpower. This willpower even lets him survive far beyond what normal people are capable of, as demonstrated when he was poisoned very far beyond what a human is capable of surviving, only living on despite his critical condition through sheer willpower. He also possesses extraordinary jaw strength, as shown when he almost chewed through metal bars of a cage he was put in by Rogue, shattered Thantos' steel chakram with his teeth alone, and make Gin cry in pain when he bit the Mobian's arm, even though he is known to have a extremely large tolerance towards pain. He is really agile, he reacts faster than his enemies. Fighting Style Stelar's fighting style consists of adept hand-to-hand combat, supplemented with his physical prowess and his star abilities. Stelar's fighting style is completely improvised; it follows no particular code of honor, and so if necessary, he will attack women or animals, hit below the belt, attack his enemies even if they have their backs turned or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use enemies as human shields and even bite his opponents. While fighting, Stelar has been shown to be highly adept at improvising, and regularly comes up with creative counterattacks and unusual techniques to use against his enemies. This however leads both enemies and allies alike to wonder if Stelar is taking the fight seriously, especially when he comes up with ridiculous and over the top moves, which prompts Stelar to respond that he's always serious. Alas, he sometimes /isn't/ serious, although, like when he fought Grenjo the coyote. Also, only Grenjo is the only opponent so far that has make Stelar exert himself as much as never before. When Luffy Stelar, he relies heavily on his instincts, which, interestingly enough, are mostly correct. He picked out the real Mr. 3 from a bunch of wax look-a-likes on a hunch. He also destroyed Enel's "Raigo" using the gold ball as a conductor, but he had no real idea what he was doing and was acting out of instinct. Before even learning Kenbunshoku Haki, Stelar could easily dodge any attack by relying on his instinct as shown in his battle against Enel and Rob Lucci. During his childhood, Stelar seems to have at least become competent with a staff, as he is seen using one against a variety of opponents. He also appears to be intelligent enough to at least understand fundamental concepts, such as rubber being a natural insulator, which might be why he did not bother ducking out of the way of Enel's lightning attacks as it would have been pointless because of his immunity. He also was able to develop new techniques such as "Gear Second" and "Gear Third", using logical concepts and knowledge of rubber and its properties. While easily noticeable as the least strategic member of his own crew, largely due to his tendency to simply barge in head-first into battle (often without any kind of battle plan or even any knowledge of his opponent's abilities), Stelar is a highly adaptive combatant. He is constantly coming up with ways to keep ahead of his foes, either by taking advantage of his own strength and Devil Fruit powers or utilizing the opponent's own strengths (along with their weaknesses) against them. This causes even warriors long considered unbeatable to have trouble keeping up. Also, even if most of the time he acts instinctively, in some cases Stelar has shown to be intelligent enough to give some orders to his crewmates in the wake of making a strategy or simply making things go as he prefers. This usually ends up being an advantage for the crew. Combat Alchemy As a result of having passed through The Gate and witnessing the Truth, Stelar became one of the few alchemists who do not require a drawn Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations. By merely touching his palms together, he creates an energy circulation with his arms and transmutes by using his own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. This remarkable talent makes his transmutations both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, allowing him to use alchemy to its fullest potential in direct combat. With this quick style, Stelar becomes a master of his surroundings and uses the substances therein to supplement his physical prowess in battle - creating giant earthen hands to lift objects, columns of stone to gain himself the higher ground and ogre-faced battering rams with which to strike opponents.Stelar also specializes in transmuting weapons with which to do battle and often crafts menacing-looking swords and ostentatious lances when necessary, but his primary weapon is his automail right arm, whose forearm plating he transmutes into various blades. Of course, the true genius of Stelar's combat alchemy lies in his aptitude for incorporating the alchemy styles of others into his own after merely having once seen them in action, which makes him very adaptable to various situations. Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Stelar also has the mysterious and uncanny ability to, while completely asleep, eat as if he were awake, and even knows when more food has been placed on the table. This is probably purely based on muscle memory since what Stelar does best is fighting and eating. It's been shown on several occasions that meat may act as more of a power source than simply a favorite food for Stelar, as whenever he becomes exhausted or tired from a fierce battle, he simply eats some meat and he's back in fighting condition again. Another of Stelar's gags is his inability to do chores. Stelar is a disaster when it comes to doing simple errands, as shown when he was a chore boy in Baratie. Everything he tried to do or help with only ended up worse. Even a simple errand like purchasing water ends up with him being chased by the Marines. In fact, it has come to the point where Stelar has to have a chaperone even if he is only going to explore so as not to cause trouble, or do anything stupid, and even then it is not guaranteed that he will not. Even though Stelar is a sailor and the captain of his ship, he has no sense of direction. He believes that if one is to go north, he has to head in a "cold-ish" direction. As a result of this, coupled with his ability to get stuck in certain situations, he tends to arrive barely in time to fight his opponent. One of Stelar's greatest advantages is that people actually tend to underestimate him. Either due to his bounty, his actions, or their own arrogance, his opponents usually take him lightly before discovering Stelar's great strength and determination. Because he is underestimated, his opponents (including the Shichibukai) tend to let their guards down, allowing Stelar to gradually learn and adapt his fighting style accordingly. A second advantage is his unpredictability. Due to his unique, fun-loving, battle-ready personality, and his rubber physique, opponents (and even his allies) are caught off guard by his tactics. This trait has given people the impression of him being reckless, if not insane and keeps people second guessing. Though it's never been stated, Stelar seems to be able to hear the voices of creatures. Though not exactly a skill or ability, Stelar is said to have incredible luck. His luck is so great that people around him, like Rogue, Joker, Ivankov, Inazuma, Shichibukai, Marines, and his own crew think that they were miracles, or even divine intervention, though in most cases it has to do with his incredible willpower. Examples are: *Surviving the execution at Tic-Toc island by Rogue, thanks to a freak storm. *Surviving two fights with Grenjo Kirigaya, the first one being with incredible luck due to the lack of blood, which he was treated afterwards, and the second one, making Stelar realize Zene's brother, Vemerl, was alright. *Picking out a dud in a basket full of exploding apples; *Having the willpower to survive Gin's poison and recover from it through pure strength of will and some hormone enhancement, when it was said there was not even a shred of hope that he would survive, and that even antidotes were out of the question. *Being poisoned by Joker only to discover he developed strong resistances to even the deadliest of poisons due to his fight with Gin. *Managing to defeat Rogue in battle before the sun rises, making him spit the three pendants in time, and in return destroying them, but freeing Rogue from the control of said pendants. *Defeating Thantos at the Marineford War, through both sheer willpower and his unbelievable endurance. *Out of sheer anger, being able to transform into a Super Insanace and defeat the evil tyrant, Diego. According to Vemerl, Stelar has the most dangerous ability in the world: that of turning anyone around him into his ally, including former enemies. Stelar's charisma has earned him many powerful friends and allies in times of need, allowing him to escape the tightest situations. During the two-year absence, with his bounty raised, he earned an infamous reputation which was taken advantage of by Demalo Black to bring fear to the hearts of people in Saboady Archipelago as well as recruit powerful members. After the timeskip, Stelar has grown immensely in power and skill. He has shown new mastery over his Gear Second and Gear Third along with his Haki, and easily destroyed a Pacifista with a single punch in conjunction with his Gear Second and Busoshoku Haki (a feat which has been shown to be amazingly difficult). He also learned to control his Super Insanace forms. Later he defeated the Kraken with one hit from Gear Third imbued with Haki in a similar manner, and defeating Albert while being tied up. He shows no discomfort in the range of temperatures given, hot or cold. Another testament to his power was shown when he defeated Kazu while fighting underwater for the majority of the fight, and only received one bite wound throughout the whole duration. He is strong enough to be able to destroy Noah, a warship half the size of Fishman Island, while suffering from blood loss and (as noted by the Sea Kings) would have done so if they didn't show up in time, as well as being able to defeat Chinjao, a pirate worth over 500,000,000 who once fought against Magnum. He has also grown to be much more durable, as the same attack from Caesar that caused heavy damage to Anthony's body did not leave any lasting injuries on Stelar. While initially stunned by the attack, he appeared completely uninjured almost immediately afterwards. Like many Devil Fruit users, Stelar can't swim. Another one of Stelar's amazing skills is his capability to tame and/or befriend creatures in a very short amount of time. Several examples are: *Taming the Fighting Bull at Tic-Toc island. *Taming the Kraken and naming him Surume. *During the Dark Stelar arc, he was able to befriend a group of rabbits. *During the Rogue Destiny arc, Stelar tamed a King Bull. *Taming ANOTHER Fighting Bull at Dressrosa. Devil Fruit Further Information: Gomu Gomu no Mi Stelar has been gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi (lit. Rubber Rubber Fruit, Gum-Gum Fruit in the English dub), which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Stelar's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch and attack long distances. Having undergone intense training for over ten years, Stelar is now able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and thus relies heavily on his Devil Fruit powers. It should also be noted that Stelar cannot automatically stretch his limbs out (like superheroes with stretching powers, i.e: Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man), and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. It should be noticed that he has somehow managed to do it automatically (much like the aforementioned superheroes) after the timeskip. However, he has been shown to be able to hold his limbs outstretched for a long period of time, as seen when he reaches his arm out about half a mile down to try and retrieve Steve from falling through the Sea Clouds. Stelar regularly uses his stretching powers in ingenious and creative ways, as he is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity, and hit his enemies with devastating impacts and blows. His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks such as bullets, punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. It has even become a running gag that people find out the hard way that Stelar is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce back at them. Another running gag is that whenever Stelar's body is in a dangerous situation that would kill a normal person, he simply states that "he's made of rubber, so it's okay", or acts like it is a small problem despite that person trying to kill him, such as being shot in the heart. However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, cold, dehydration, and poison (though after the timeskip, Stelar has been shown a strong immunity to poison due to his fight against Gin in Impel Down). Not only can he use his stretchiness to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but on some rare occasions he can also use his stretched limbs to help restrain and even control weaker foes like puppets (to fight for him). Gears Gear Second Further Information: Gear Second ギア･セカンド is where Stelar uses his legs to pump blood throughout his body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. In this form, Stelar gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. During the Enies Lobby Arc, Rob Lucci mentions that this ability is similar to steroids because his muscles are receiving enough blood to do things otherwise impossible. Rob Lucci also noted that Gear Second does damage to Stelar's own body and in turn drastically reduces his stamina and his lifespan begins to diminish due to prolonged use. After the timeskip, it appears that Stelar has gained enough control over his Gear Second form, that he is able to use it in a single limb rather than his whole body. This, in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, was able to take out a Pacifista with a single punch, something that took the entire Straw Hat crew to do before the timeskip. His strength in this form has also increased to the point where he could knock over a large creature like Wadatsumi with a single "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol", breaking one of the giant fishman's teeth. Stelar can use Busoshoku Haki combined with Gear Second to perform "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", which causes his fist to ignite into flames. It seems that Luffy has become far more adept with this gear as he has been using Gear Second attacks much more frequently than before the timeskip. Gear Third Further Information: Gear Third is where Stelar pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Stelar can do such a thing by using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Stelar has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fusen form. Another after effect of this is that Stelar is reduced to child-sized proportions, the duration of which is equal to the time he spent in Gear Third. Also, he is able to use both gears at the same time which he uses to defeat Gekko Moriah. The Gear Third technique is first hinted at during Stelar's fight with Blueno, and first used, but not shown when Stelar is chasing Rob Lucci and Spandam, but is not seen until a later battle with Rob Lucci. After the timeskip, Stelar's Gear Third is vastly improved upon. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Stelar's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However post-timeskip Stelar can seemingly control where the air is allowed to "sit" within his limbs, where his fist becomes large but allows a large mass to form behind the fist as the equivalent of the mass he would have achieved having his arm fully inflated. This allows a majority of Stelar's arm to remain as it is, allowing him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack much faster than before the two-year absence. Stelar is also shown capable of using Gear Third at the same time as Busoshoku Haki, causing his arm to turn black and harden, with his arm in the ocean (which would normally drain a Devil Fruit user of their power). While he is still affected by the ocean, he lands a punch which knocks an attacking Kraken out on the way to Fishman Island. Stelar is confirmed to have overcome his weakness of shrinking when deactivating this Gear, after inflating both his arms and using "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling" on Noah for a prolonged period of time and not turning into his chibi form. *When Stelar reverts to his chibi form, his clothes and even his straw hat change relative to his actual size. When Luffy moves his mass throughout his body, however, his clothes remain the same size. This appears to be the same throughout every one of Stelar's mass increases, per example his "Nightmare Stelar" form. Transformations Super Insanace Stelar is able to transform into a Super Insanace at will, during the battle against Diego he achieved this form after seeing how the evil tyrant was beating Airashi up. This form is considered to be incredibly strong, as when prior to the transformation, Stelar was no match for Diego and after transforming, the evil tyrant was being beaten around easily. His base power goes up by 50%. Haki Further Information: Haki Shortly before the four year timeskip, Stelar had awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few known people able to use all three types. Stelar was identified to possess this mysterious ability by Thantos '''after their first encounter. He first showed the ability to use it when he knocked out Krystal's pet bull, Iskar, without actually hitting him. Since then, he showed increased but irregular usage of it, with very little to no control. It was only after '''Bakuha Island arc, when he started training with Silvers Rayleigh, he learned about Haki and how to control it. Though it was stated that 2 years was too short a time to learn the basics of Haki, Stelar has shown a natural affinity for it, learning it in 16 months. Since reuniting with his crew Stelar has been shown to consciously, actively, and easily use Haki in combat. After Maxie was sent to the Marine Headquarters, Stelar decided to break out of Impel Down and head for Marineford. In the process, he ran into an intruding Thantos who noted that Stelar's Haki increased since last time they met (in Mobius). It could be speculated that Thantos already noticed Stelar's Haki possession since their first meeting. The fourth time Stelar released his Haki was at Marineford, when he saw Maxine about to be executed. It was then that the Marines learned of his possession of Haki, and of the Haoshoku type to top it off. This made him even more threatening to the government, although he was already threatening enough without it. After Rogue's death, Stelar decided to train with Silvers Rayleigh. Stelar managed to learn the basics of Haki within a year and a half, even though he had intended to spend the entire two years learning it, meaning that he was either a fast learner once he understood the concept, or he has an innate affinity for Haki. It should be noted that Stelar possesses what is considered to be a large amount of Haki. Haoshoku Haki Stelar is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Stelar used this ability several times, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time Stelar was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he stopped Thantos from killing Blues, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he scared off Krystal's bull pet, Iskar. When he protected Steve from being attacked by wolves on a ice cave, Stelar released his Haki unconsciously. During the war at Marineford, he also used another burst of Haoshoku Haki when he saw Maxie about to be executed, which knocked out a lot of individuals, both Marines and Pirates. This made it clear that Stelar, setting aside his identity as the revolutionary Hawkeye's son, is also a serious threat as a pirate just by possessing Haoshoku Haki. Before training alone, Stelar displayed limited to no control over this ability, and did not seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Stelar has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. A possibility of Stelar's Haoshoku Haki is that he can tame large animals as he was capable of taming all the animals of Rusukaina Island, and tame the Kraken, which he did with great success in a very short time. Up until the fight with the Marines in Marineford, Stelar has only used Haoshoku Haki when he needs to get people out of the way with minimum damage. The true extent of Stelar's Haki is seen when he knocks out 50,000 of Thantos' men. During his fight with Krinjao during the Corrida Colosseum tournament, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists. This Haki has become Stelar's specialty. Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with Silvers Rayleigh, Stelar appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range by Demalo Black as well as laser projectiles fired by Joker, commenting that the last attack was "slow". His proficiency with this skill is truly shown when he was able to completely avoid Thantos' Sea Arrow without effort. During the Corrida Colosseum Block C battle royale, he was able to successfully dodge all the weapons Jango threw at him. Busoshoku Haki Stelar seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, which has been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. It was first used when he easily defeated a Cyborg with a single Haki imbued punch in conjuction with his Gear Second. He is also able to use his Gear Third in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, being capable of knocking out a giant beast such as the Kraken easily, despite the great disadvantage of being under water (where his power was considerably weaker). Another demonstration of Stelar's Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Thantos, where he was able to harden his arm, leg, and forehead for both strong offensive and defensive measures. The defense of his Busoshoku Haki, however, is not absolute as shown in his fight with Thantos, where it was revealed that while it is good for reinforcing his near immunity against blunt attacks, it is currently not strong enough to defend against sharp objects, such as Thantos Dark Blade technique. While Noah was falling, Stelar used Busoshoku Haki combined with Gear Second to perform "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", which causes his fist to ignite in flames and explode when it hits its target. Later, Stelar is seen hitting a Logia user, and defeating it easily, something he could not do before the timeskip. Techniques *'Busoshoku: Koka' (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka, literally meaning: "Color of Armaments: Hardening"): Stelar uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his body (or parts of it). It was used for the first time against the Kraken in conjunction with Gear Third to harden his enlarged arm to the point of it attaining a completely dark and shiny appearance, in order to use his "Gomu Gomu' no Elephant Gun". *'Atama Buso' (頭武装 Atama Busō, literally meaning "Head Armament"): Stelar imbues his forehead with Busoshoku Haki to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a "Gomu Gomu no Kane" against the Iron Shell Squadron. *'Gear Second Buso' (ギア２（セカンド）武装 Gia Sekando Busō, literally meaning "Gear Second Armament"): Stelar imbues his fist with Busoshoku Haki while under the effect of Gear Second to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. It was first used in preparation for "Gomu Gomu' no Red Hawk'".